Just leave my mind!
by Ayatesuri-Sama
Summary: Poor Bulgaria! Lately, his mind has been full of... Romania? / Just some random shit I wrote Dx It's not beta-read or anything... o' so please be nice and don't flame too much ; ;


„_So that's how it happened and all…. Hey… Are you still there Garia? You're so quite."__  
_I snapped out of it when I heard my annoying pet name he had given me.  
"Yeah, I'm still there. I just didn't want to interrupt you." I answered. I could hear the revived smile in his voice as he went on to tell his story.

I know you're probably wondering what the hell is going. Well, like every night I was talking to my best friend Romania on the phone. As usual, he told me some story of his, while I kept listening to his voice. I know it sounds cheesy, but he usually calls after I woke up from one of my nightmares and his voice is familiar and calming somehow. But I still wonder how he manages to phone every time after I woke up…

"_-ria? –aria?" _I didn't really listen to his talking, more to his voice until.. _"NIKOLAI__!__" _ He shouted into my ear and I jumped out of my daze. "Sorry, I didn't listen…" I mumbled ashamed.

"_I noticed. Anyway, I asked if you would like to come over tomorrow. We could go swimming and watch a movie afterwards! Oh! I've got that new bo—" _

Going to his place tomorrow, huh? Sounds better than spending all day at home. I let that maniac of a best friend finish his rambling before answering. "Coming over sounds nice. When should I come over?"

"_Does 2 pm sound alright? Then I've got enough time to prepare a few things! Oh and don't forget your pjamas! We're going to have a sleepover!"_

I chuckled, he is such childish sometimes, but I guess that is what keeps me entertained. "Okay, alright. See you later, Romania."  
_"See you, Garia!"_

After I hung up, I thought about the whole conversation when suddenly something made my heart pound. I gasped and grabbed at my chest where my heart was underneath. That was weird. I never felt such a rush of emotions before. I tried to pound over it, but got bored eventually, so I simply decided to sleep.

I was surprised to wake up at 11 am. I usually find myself waking up around 6 am or earlier. I sighed and decided to get ready for heading over to Romania's.

Suddenly, the thought of my best friend caused me to smile widely. What the hell? Just what is wrong with me lately? All of my thoughts seem to wander to Romania, even in the world meeting, where I usually pay attention, I found myself doodling the Romanian Flag on one of my papers. I might be sick, I guess.

When the clock showed me that it was 1 pm, I decided to go on my way, over to Romania.

The closer I got to Vladimir's house, the more nervous I felt, god knows why… Surprisingly, I found him standing before his house, he seemed to wait for me.  
"Niko!" he yelled and jumped into my arms. It was kinda awkward, because I'm actually smaller than him and he is heavier.  
"Hello to you, too Vlad." I chuckled softly and smiled at him. He grinned brightly at me and pulled me inside his house. "Let me bring your stuff away… oh wait, you have to get your swimming trunks… so you might as well come with me and—" He started to ramble again while carrying my bag upside. Just when did he snatch it away from me anyways? I sighed softly and followed him, might as well throw him a bone.  
Once we were upstairs, I noticed that I would sleep in his room. Well, it was huge…- I blushed furiously when I saw him changing. I squeaked silently and slammed the door shut. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm acting like a frigging school girl! I mean come on… We're both males and that guy is my best friend, after all. I sighed softly and went back inside. Thanks god, he was finished changing- wait, what?

It was around 7 pm when the sun started to set and we sat at some kind of platform in the lake before Vlad's house. We both lay there silently on our backs and stared at the sky. Vladimir was doing whatever and I was lost in my thoughts.

I adored that day. I had a lot of fun swimming or simply goofing around with my best friend. I smiled softly at the thought of Vladimir.  
It simply amazes me how this guy can keep me entertained all day by simple being himself. I usually lose my interest in thins and I'm generally bored, but around him, I often find myself laughing or smiling. I have to be honest, Vladimir is handsome, his ruby-like eyes, his shaggy blond hair and about his body…

I snapped out of it when I noticed that I was checking out my best friend. What. The. Hell?!  
"Niko, are you alright? Your face is pretty red… Do you have a fever?" I heard him say. He leaned over to feel my temperature. I blushed more and stared wide eyed at him.  
"Maybe we should go back." He said after he felt my forehead "You're burning up. Let's watch that movie, okay?" He grinned at me. We swam to the shore and went back inside his house. Once we were there, we showered, changed and sat down in his living-room.  
Now that Vladimir thought that I had a fever, he wrapped me up in a blanket with him to 'share body heat' as he called it. I'm pretty sure he only wanted to cuddle and used that as an excuse to cling to me without me being able to complain because he is only 'helping to get back to being healthy' again. Damn him.

During the movie, he slowly laid an arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him. I blushed a bit and I had this sudden urge to cuddle close to him… and so I did it. I was known for giving in to urges quite fast and if he ever questioned it, I could blame it on my so called 'fever'.  
I hadn't told it Vladimir, but I already knew this movie, so sadly, I zoomed out and my thoughts started to wander again… sadly they once again wandered to my best friend.

"Damnit!" I jumped up and stormed into the bathroom. Just what the fuck is wrong with me? All I recently think about is my best friend, he won't leave my mind. That wouldn't be the problem if it wasn't for the thoughts that followed him. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him… or more. I can't stand it anymore, why do I keep running from the truth?... I'm in love with him… am I not?  
I heard him knock on the bathroom door.  
"Niko, are you alright?" I heard him say. Has it ever crossed his mind? T-Those thoughts… I mean… there are a lot of rumours going on about the two of us.

"I… I don't know." I opened the door and looked down at my feet, everywhere but at him.

He pulled my chin up and stared into my eyes. "What's wrong? I'm worried." He frowned at me. He reached once again forward to feel my forehead. I grabbed his hand and hold it against my cheek, feeling myself blushing.  
"V-Vlad… I…" I didn't know what I was doing, nor what I was saying. I just rambled unintelligible words until he put a finger on my lips.  
"Niko, you're acting weird. Are you sure that you're alright? Should I call a doctor?"

I shook my head and took a breath.

"Has it ever crossed your mind… when we spent time together… what we could be? I-I mean…" I trailed off and looked down again. I didn't see the grin that was slowly spreading across his face.

"If I ever wondered if there is more between the two of us? Well, I've been doing that for quite a while now. First time was when you called; completely ruffled up that you woke up in Serbia's bed and I rushed over to bring you home." He shrugged nonchalantly.

I just didn't know what do to. When I called him during the whole 'Serbia-Incident'… It was almost two years ago. I tried to scrape the last bit of courage I had together.  
"A-And? What is your conclusion?" I stuttered a bit and didn't dare to look up.  
"Let's find out~" he said softly, lifted my chin and kissed me softly. My eyes widened, but closed slowly afterwards when I began to kiss him back. After we both decided that air is necessary for living, we broke the kiss.

"I'll be honest, Niko. I tried to brush those feelings off, but I just couldn't. I felt so jealous, seeing you flirting with Macedonia. I actually felt like punching her… but… after I saw how sad she made you, I just wanted to hold you and that was when I noticed that my 'crush' wouldn't go away." Vladimir admitted softly.  
I couldn't help it anymore. I hugged him close and clung to his shirt.

"Te obicham, Vladimir.." I whispered.

"Te iubesc, Nikolai... te iubesc..."

What..? I don't even know... /gets shot

Well.. yeah... this happens when good old 'BuBu' is sick, listening to music and chats with some random ppl, then those things happens.. I hope it doesn't suck too bad Q_Q But whoever guesses the song I used, will get a cookie~ 8D

Disclaimer  
I don't own anything! If I did, Italy would be permanently beaten up by Bulgaria and Germany would be drinking even more beer DD


End file.
